A quest to save my portal
by therandomer5000
Summary: If you've read Random chatting you'll know what this is about. R&R xx


**So... if you've read Random chatting you'll know what this is about... enjoy xx**

* * *

**A quest to save my portal**

_**''Great! You can help me convince her to let me keep my portal!'' I grin Mikey nods happily, ''Let's go!'' We both jump through the portal. **_

Mikey and I walk through the colourful tunnel and we appear in the lair.

''HEY G-'' Mikey begins to shout but I put a hand over his mouth,

''SH!'' I frown, ''We have to be quiet... You guys have a portal here right? I mean.. that's how you manage to visit me''

''Yeah.. we just came through it'' Mikey smiles,

''oh... well.. we need to hide it..'' I shake my head and look around mike's room, ''Do you know how to?''

''Yeah! It's easy!'' he laughs, he grabs the corner of the portal and drags it into his wardrobe before slamming the door shut.

''MIKEY? IS SOMETHING WRONG?'' Leo calls from another room, I gasp in worry,

''Oh no! he musta heard you earlier. I gotta hide!'' I hiss quietly,

''Why?''

''They can't know I'm here! They'll just send me back and I'll lose my portal'' I insist,

''Nah! Donnie knew you'd come to us for help'' Mikey nods, ''Come on, you'll be fine''

He takes my hand and gently drags me to the lair's main area where everyone's waiting and staring at the cupboard, I hide slightly behind Mikey.

''Dudes.. what're ya looking at?'' Mike asks in confusion.

''We're waiting for Ran to come..'' Don says with out looking round, ''We have to help her''

''She's a whiney bitch so-'' Raph growls but stops short when Splinter's staff hits him on the head.

''We do not use that kind of language Raphael'' Splinter scolds,

''YEAH! ESPECIALLY WHEN THAT "WHINEY BITCH" IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!'' I yell in defence, ''I'M NOT A BITCH!''

''You're totally whiney though'' Mikey points out as everyone turns round in surprise, i just shrug in response.

''RAN!'' The others grin and rush to hug me, I hug them back.

''hey guys, did you miss me?'' I ask with a laugh,

''It's great to see you'' Splinter nods happily,

''great to see you lot too'' I smile warmly, ''I guess you guys know what I'm here for?''

''yeah.. I told them'' Donnie steps forward,

''We'll help you in anyway we can'' Leo promises, ''But.. knowing Renet we won't be able to do much''

''Why? she's not gonna send me to another time and force me to do something strange and probably life-threatening is she?'' I ask worriedly, ''Like.. she's not gonna tell me to start the plague or save as many people from Mount Vesuvius as I can?''

''We can't say really'' leo chuckles,

''The chicks a weirdo'' Raph smirks, ''And she usually means trouble''

''Funny.. i always you meant trouble Raphael'' I smirk at him, he chuckles and ruffles my hair good-naturedly.

''DUDE... '' Mikey gasps in shock, ''RAPH DIDN'T KILL HER! HE _SO _HAS A SOFT SPOT FOR HER!''

''I DO NOT!'' Raph yells, ''SEE!'' Then he punches me in the stomach.

''Ow..'' I choke,

''RAPHIE LOVES RAN! RAPHIE LOVES RAN!'' Mikey chants,

''COME HERE YOU!'' Raph snarls, Mikey lets out a girly squeal before dashing away with Raph close on his tail.

''Well... that happened'' I smile as I watch the two turtles running around together, I can't help but chuckle.

''RAPH! THAT'S ENOUGH'' Leo commands, Mikey jumps behind me and Raph stops in front of me

''You really think she's gonna stop me from thumpin' you?'' Raph asks angrily,

''hey Raphie'' I wave, ''Please don't hurt me'' Raph looks at me before shaking his head,

''i won't hurt ya, It's Mikey I'm after'' he reaches over me and Mikey leaps out the way, I fall back and Raph catches me before i hit the ground.

''Thanks'' I say once I'm on my feet, Raph growls at Mikey but leo stands between them.

''Stop before someone get hurt.. Probably Ran or Mikey'' Leo frowns thoughtfully.

I look at the strange family and a smile comes to my face, even though I've spent a lot more time with the 2012 turtles than I had with them I still felt like I knew them and that we were siblings. They all turn to me and I giggle a little and blush.

''Huh? What's so funny?'' Mikey asks in confusion.

''nothing Mikey'' i shake my head then turn serious, ''So what should I do? Where is she?''

''I'm not sure this is a good idea'' Leo and Raph frown, ''And we're sure the 2012 versions of us would agree''

''Why?'' i ask angrily,

''You could get hurt.. or worse'' Don says gently, ''You know what she's like''

''yeah Ran.. more than us anyway'' I turn around in surprise to see the 2012 turtles smiling at me.

''GUYS!'' I grin before hugging them all, ''You came here? you only left my place a wee while ago!''

''I know but we heard about what you were planning to do and we've come to stop you'' Leo explains, ''it's for your own good''

''here Ran'' 2K3 Mikey hands me a grey backpack and I look at him in confusion ''it's for whatever happens with Renet.. she's gonna make you go somewhere and this may come in handy for carrying snacks''

I take the bag with a laugh and put it on my back.

''Listen you four.. I have to do this... I'll come visit you once I'm done'' I smile sadly, They shake their heads before leaving.

''Come on then Ran.. let's go to the Timestress' palace'' Don smiles as a portal appears in front of us.

''Palace?'' i ask in surprise,

''yeah, she was premoted'' Leo nods,

I follow them through the portal.

We arrive in a room made of marble, it's really posh. In front of us is a huge throne and Renet is sitting on it.

''hey guys.. oh.. it's you'' She smiles and gets up to greet us,

''You're a lot more.. mature than I thought you'd be..'' I smile she just nods.

''There's no time for me to be like my old self'' She nods, ''I think I know why you are here...''

''yeah? I'm here to save my portal'' I frown

''Can I speak to you for a moment? alone'' She insists, I follow her to the side and I notice there is a table covered in watches, I stare at it for a moment before remembering why she's with me.

''Do you remember the episode from my dimension called Same as it never was?'' She asks carefully,

''yeah.. Oh no.. You're not gonna make me watch the guys die are you?'' I ask in fright,

''No.. You'll remember that.. well.. It's not really supposed to happen in their future.. but'' She sighs sadly, ''made a mistake.. which has put all those events in motion''

''WHAT!'' I yelp before lowering my voice, ''Y-you mean.. Don's missing?''

''yes.. I had an argument with him and he left'' She sniffs, ''I need you to go to that time and help the turtles find Donatello otherwise...''

''otherwise Same as it never was will really happen?'' I frown,

''yes'' She says sadly, ''Please? I will allow you to keep your portal if you do this for me''

''Of course I'll do it!'' i insist, I'm feeling a little afraid but.. I have to do it.. not for myself but for the turtles! I can't let SAINW happen.

''Thank you.. here'' She picks up the purple watch and fastens it to my wrist, press the green button to go to the time that is set.. it's already set to the time you need to be but once you're there it'll be set to this time. Whatever you do, don't press the red button''

''Why not?'' i ask

''It's the self-distruct button'' She shrugs,

''WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU PUT THAT BUTTON ON A WATCH?'' I yelp in fear.

''So that if anyone is able to get it to do trouble you can press that'' She explains, ''Don't worry, it only responds to the touch of a finger''

''Oh..Ok'' I frown, we go back to the nervous looking turtles.

''You four can go now.. you may come back in an hour.. she'll be back by then'' She smiles, ''you know.. if she doesn't die''

I gulp loudly and look at the watch, it's covered in different buttons.

''Good luck'' She smiles, I press the green button and I feel myself being pulled off the ground.

''RAN!'' The turtles shout as my vision goes black.

I open my eyes as my feet hit the concrete roof, it's almost completely silent. I open my eyes and grin.

Leo and Raph are on the ground together while Michelangelo is sitting at my feet with his legs crossed. They look so old..

''R-Ran?'' Mikey gets up and stares at me in disbelief. ''YOUNG RAN!'' he hugs me and I can't help but feel tears sting my eyes.

''Hey Mike'' I giggle,

''I can't believe you're here'' leo smiles, he and Raph hug me and I look at them all with judging eyes.

Mikey still has both arms but the same mask from SAINW.

Leo can still see but has the cool jacket.

Raph still has both eyes and a cool brown jacket.

''Where's Don?'' I ask, I already know the answer. The three turtles frown at the ground. ''Urgh.. So it's true then..''

''Come on.. it's not safe here.. plus we've gotta do something'' leo insist, I follow the turtles to their base while listening to their tale about Shredder taking over.

''And that's what we're doing today'' leo sighs once we arrive, I see the future me jump into the vehicle that we're taking and I feel weirdly proud.

''I'm here?'' I smile,

''Yeah.. you're gonna help us fight..'' Mikey sighs.

I'm rushed into the vehicle and we all go to the Shredder's domain.

Once we're there I'm told to stay put and they all go out to fight, I couldn't believe how quickly they'd decided to go.. I'd only just arrived a few minutes ago!

I listened to the sounds of fighting, I heard Casey die and April leave in tears. I heard the future me die by Shredder's blade and I begin to tremble. Then I hear the sound that makes my blood run cold.

Mikey's scream.

I can't just sit here anymore, my instinct takes over and I run to Mikey. his arm from the elbow down is gone, it's across the room. I feel sick as he looks into my face.

''Ran..'' he breathes through his teeth, then i hear Raph yell in pain. I turn round to see that Raph holding onto one of his eyes and blood is pouring out.

''Oh god'' i gasp, It's happening right in front of my eyes.

''Wait..'' Shredder marches up to me and Leo stands in front of me, i push him away so he doesn't get blinded, just in case. ''You're that annoying kid..''

''heh.. miss me Shreddy-poo?'' I ask with a grin, He stares at me for a moment then leaves.

''I'll finish you three when there isn't an annoying kid'' he mumbles. leo joins his brother at their sides.

''WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM!'' leo growls.

''LEO STOP!'' I yell angrily, ''YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! WE HAVE TO FIND DONATELLO!''

''No we dont'' Raph growls weakly, ''he's a coward and I NEVER want to see him again''

''I know you don't mean that'' I frown, ''Guys face it.. You need Donnie.. you guys have turned to shit without him! You can't go after Shredder Leo.. You're youngest brother has lost an arm while Raph's lost an eye.. Donnie is the only solution to this! Once he's back everything will be fixed, he's the fix-it dude''

''he does love to fix stuff'' Mikey chuckles weakly,

''Please.. He could be in danger or dying.. he could be hurt!'' I insist, ''Plus he didn't leave because of you guys! he got into an argument with Renet and that's why he left''

''Renet? She's to blame for this?'' Raph growled as leo helped him up.

''Listen Ran.. let's just get back to the base.. then we'll talk about it once these two are fixed up'' leo helps his brothers into the vehicle while I walk around the room. I go up to my future self and I feel scared.

''Ran?'' leo calls before joining me,

''So.. This is how I'm gonna die?'' I ask sadly, ''I mean.. Yeah it's great to die for your friends but... I'm so far away from home..''

''Yeah.. Nobody knows you're here'' leo sighs,

''I die and... nobody back home will know?'' I ask, ''Nobody will know I died fighting?''

''No'' Leo says gently, ''But you died with honor.. there's no better way''

''I can think of a million better ways of dying than being stabbed by an enemy'' I smirk unconvincingly,

''You shouldn't have seen this'' Leo grumbles as he drags me away gently,

''I know... but.. you guys know a lot about future me.. am I successful?'' I ask, ''Do I have a family?''

''Sh'' leo frowns, ''I can't tell you because all that could change''

''I guess you're right'' I shake my head sadly as i sit down and we are driven back to base.

We arrive and Mikey and Raph are taken to the infirmary, leo goes to take a shower and I'm left sitting alone at the table with a sobbing April. I stare into space and wonder about where Donnie is, I'm scared for him.

A door slids open and Raph and leo walk in together, I wince when I see Raph's stitched up eye.

''Where's Mikey?'' I ask quietly,

''He'll be in soon, he's getting a metal plate fixed onto his stump'' Leo shrugs, I frown at him,

''Don't you care?'' I ask angrily, ''he could've died''

''Death's better than living at the moment'' Raph yawns, ''But I'm gonna kick Shredder's ass for hurting him''

''Good!'' I bang my fists off the table then look at the watch. ''Uh oh..'' I see that the time is different and now i feel a little scared but there are more important things to worry about so I push the though to the back of my mind.

After a while Michelangelo comes in and I feel the bile rise in my throat, he's almost the same as he was in SAINW!

''hey dudes and dudette'' he smile as he joins us at the table, April gets up and leaves.

''Where's she going?'' i ask,

''We don't want her to be involved in this.. it's for the best'' Leo says gently, ''Now.. why are you here ran?''

''Huh?'' I frown, ''I'm here to find Donatello''

''Why?'' Raph asks angrily,

''Because!'' I growl, ''Don't you want your brother back?''

''Of course'' Mikey nods,

''I need to find him'' I shake my head sadly, ''With or without you''

''We need reasons'' leo says sternly,

''YOU WANT A REASON? WELL HERE'S A REASON! HE'S YOUR _BROTHER!'' _I yell, ''YOU DON'T REALLY NEED ANOTHER REASON!''

''He's not your brother'' Leo points out,

''Urgh.. Guys... I care about him.. I care about all of you and trust me when I say this; You NEED him'' I insist,

The turtles stay quiet.

''Please... I-..'' I hang my head.

''No'' leo says, I look up in shock,

''Wh-What?''

''No.. we won't go looking for Donatello and neither will you'' Leo doesn't look at me, ''I'm sure he's fine.. we need to fight and you need to go back to your time'' The others are nodding along grimly.

''So... so that's it?'' I frown, ''Your brother could be dying and.. you're not even gonna try to help him?''

''WE'VE LOOKED ALL OVER FOR HIM AND HE'S NOWHERE!'' Raph yells,

''You've only looked around New York.. probably not even the whole of New York'' I explain calmly, ''The world's a big place for a ninja turtle''

''What would you know?'' Raph growls,

''So you guys aren't going to help?'' I sigh, they all shake their heads.

''Fine.. I'll go by myself then'' I get up and walk out, i reach the first alley and the turtles drag my into the shadows.

''You can't go by yourself! It's dangerous!'' Mikey yelps,

''I don't care'' I growl, ''I'm going to find Don and bring him back even if it kills me!''

''That's exactly what will happen if you go alone'' Leo growls,

''Well what choice do I have?'' I ask with a tired sigh, ''I have to do this.. I can't go back until He's back''

''And what if you never find him?'' Raph asks,

''Then I'm never going back'' I say firmly, ''And i will find him''

''Why do you have to find him anyway?'' Mikey asks sadly,

''I was told to do this to keep my portal plus this is your future.. I want it to actually be worth while'' I smile sadly.

''Urgh.. Fine'' Leo growls, ''We'll help you if you know where we're to go first''

I think for a moment, there is only one place I can think of him being.

''Japan'' I breathe,

''B-But Bishop's there'' Mikey frowns,

''He is?'' I ask worriedly, ''Donnie.. NO!'' I have a bad feeling about this.

''What?'' The turtles ask in alarm,

''DONNIE IS BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY BISHOP! IT'S SO OBVIOUS! WE HAVE TO GO TO JAPAN NOW!'' I yell , the guys shush me angrily.

''Will you calm down!'' Leo hisses, ''You're gonna get us killed!''

I freeze for a moment as Renet's sentence drifts through my mind,

_''you know.. if she doesn't die''_

''What happens if I die here?'' I ask quietly,

''you die, duh!'' Raph frowns, ''Your future will disapear''

''Oh.. that's nice'' I gulp.

''So.. what now?'' Mikey asks,

''We go to Japan'' Leo shrugs, ''The next plane doesn't leave until tomorrow morning so we'll be staying here for now.. come on''

He takes us back to the base and takes me to my room and leaves me there, I flop down onto the bed and stare at the dirty grey ceiling,

''i was always told I'd have a bright future.. but i don't think the future could get any darker than this'' I sigh, ''Why does everything happen in New York?''

I put my bag under the bed and get under the covers. I fall asleep while worrying about Donnie.

''WAKE UP!'' My eyes fly open to find Raph leaning against the wall frowning at me,

''G'morning to you too'' I say sleepily,

''Come and have breakfast then we'll have a few minutes to get ready before catching the planes'' He rolls his eyes as I get out of the bed and put the bag on my back, I haven't looked through it yet but I know there's stuff in it.

''Ok.. let's go then'' I stretch and follow him to the kitchen, it's clear there's something on his mind but I don't question him about it as I sit at the table. Mikey gives me a mug of coffee while I look around for something to eat.

''Sorry Ran for the lack of food'' Leo mumbles as he sits between Raph and I at the table, I grab a banana and sit down with them

''Ran'' Rah begins, I look up at him. ''So if we do have to battle Bishop.. what're you gonna do?''

''What do you mean?'' I ask with a frown,

''You can't fight'' Raph shrugs,

''I can so!'' I insist, ''I've beaten the Shredder before and he's a load tougher than Bishop!''

''You annoyed him till he left or sprayed perfume into his eyes'' Leo raised an eyebrow.

''I tackled him too'' I mumble as I reach down to my backpack, I've finished the banana and my coffee is too hot to drink so now's better than ever.

''What's in the backpack?'' Mikey asks curiously, I grin at all the stuff.

''There's.. A flashlight, three bottles of perfume, Fingerless gloves that're made of leather'' I pull them on and grin, ''My red beanie that I leant to Mikey'' I put that on too, ''A chain and.. oh..'' I sniff as I pull out the object.

Michelangelo gave me a mask like the others have, I hold it delicately and smile. It's the colour of fresh grass and it's folded nicely. I unfold it and a note falls out, I tie the mask around my wrist and pick u the note. It read;

**Dear Ran,**

**We just wrote this to wish you luck and to tell you to be careful,**

**If you take too long we're gonna come find ya so don't worry!**

**We've given you some stuff to use and we decided t pack you an outfit that won't get in the way of what you're doing. (It's in the front pocket... the bigger one) **

**Good luck and stay safe,**

**Mikey, Donnie, Leo and Raph**

''Will you excuse me'' I breathe and leave the table, i go to my room and pull the outfit out of the back and get dressed. I'm now wearing combat trousers with thousands of pockets, a thin long-sleeved, black top under a dark green t-shirt with a number 3 on it and comfortable trainers, I still have my beanie, fingerless gloves on and the mask is still tied around my wrist.

I put the chain in one pocket and one of the perfume bottles in another (perfume is my favourite weapon after all) and the flashlight get's put in the pocket of my bag that would be easy to reach in an emergency.

''Well.. I'm ready now'' I smile as I look at myself in the mirror, My short hair is messy and bushy but my beanie flattens it slightly but it's the least of my worries.

''Mikey tried to train me with a chain but.. I don't know if I can use it too well'' I frown.

''You talking to yourself?'' I spin round to see April behind me, she sits on my bed and motions for me to join her. I sit next to her and look up into her face, she smiles at me but still looks sad.

''It's almost time for you to leave with the guys'' She says quietly,

''yeah'' I nod, ''I guess you're not coming''

''No.. no leo would never let me'' She chuckles, ''Thank you''

''For what?'' i ask,

''For helping them find Donatello.. I've missed him'' She shook her head sadly, ''But.. Don's not the real reason you're here''

''huh?''

''You're here for your portal's sake.. You would never have come unless that was a problem'' She scowls at the floor and I shake my head,

''I would never have come alone if my portal wasn't at stake but i still would've come'' I insist, ''they're my friends''

''I'm surprised they're letting you go'' She shrugs, ''I wouldn't want a little kid slowing me down''

''I'm fifteen'' I frown, ''I'm not exactly a little kid''

''Whatever.. just promise that all four turtles will come back'' April sighed, ''It's the only way the world will survive''

''Of course all four will come back!'' I insist,

''Bye.. you'd better go before they leave with out you'' April nodded towards the door. I adjust the straps on my backpack and run towards the room the turtles are in, I almost knock Mikey off his feet.

''Why are you so excited?'' Mikey asked with a laugh,

''Quicker we go the quicker I get to hug Donnie'' I giggle.

The guys look at me for a moment then we head out, I follow them to the airport while keeping to the shadows. We make a mad dash for the plane and we hide in the hold, We sit down on the suitcases as the hold closes.

''Who's travelling at a time like this?'' I ask confused.

''The foot ninjas are constantly being moved around, I guess a few of them are being sent to Japan'' Leo explained,

''Oh.. Who's flying?'' I ask worriedly,

''A trained foot ninja'' Raph growls, ''Stop worrying''

I look around myself and see there's a door, I get up and open the door and peek in. There are a few stairs leading up to the main part of the plane where all the foot ninjas are. I look round to see that the guys aren't really paying attention and my curiosity takes over and I walk up the stairs slowly.

I stop on the way up and scold myself for putting myself in danger, I can hear somebody making their way down and I begin to panic. The guys can hide easily but I can't!

''Uh oh..'' I breathe, I quietly walk backwards down the stairs making sure to keep the ninja far away. I miss the last step and fall over onto my back, the ninja clearly heard me and was now running down to see what the noise was.

I crawl into a dark corner and hope for the best. The ninja runs past me and into the room where the guys are, I listen for the ninja seeing them but he walks back upstairs instead. I wait until I can't hear him and I slid back into the room, I breathe a sigh of relief and turn round just to get a fright.

All three turtles were standing in front of me with their arms crossed looking rather peeved off.

''Heh.. hi guys?'' I grin sheepishly, ''I was... just getting some fresh air''

''ya woulda got more than ya bargained for if the foot had found ya. You'd be learnin' how to skydive right this minute!'' Raph glares,

''How could you be that stupid?'' Leo barks, ''Not even Mikey would've done that at your age!''

I blush and hang my head,

''Sorry'' I sigh,

''That wasn't cool'' Mikey says gently, I smile a little as I nod.

''Yeah.. you're right'' I smirk, ''It wasn't cool'' Mikey chuckled a little as everyone went to sit down again.

We sat in silence for a while, I curled up into a ball on the giant suitcase I was sitting on and fell into a quiet sleep.

I woke up but my vision was still blury, I looked around the hold for the guys with out getting up. My inner fangirl hoped that the three brothers would be sleeping in a pile together but unfortunately they were just sitting down further apart than they had been when I first fell asleep. I groaned sadly and yawned, the three turtles looked over at me and gentle smile crept onto their faces.

''Just go back to sleep Ran'' Leo says softly, ''We'll wake you up when we land''

''M'kay'' I mumble, Mikey pats me on my head and sits further away from his brothers. Leo went further away too mumbling something about leaving me in peace to sleep. Before I fall asleep again I watch as Raph comes over and covers me with his jacket and leaves me to it.

''Big softie'' I whisper before falling asleep again.

I'm woken up by a big bang and the feeling that I'm falling, My eyes fly open as the turtles shout in fright. It's pitch black and all I can feel is the suitcase that I'm gripping, There's loud banging and yelling. I shake and whimper in fright and confusion.

''GUYS! GUYS!'' I yell terrified,

''RAN! RAN WHERE ARE YOU?'' Leo calls back, I gulp.

''WHAT'S GOING ON?'' I yell as tears fall down my cheeks, i rub them away hurriedly,

''WE'RE GOING DOWN! THE FOOT HAVE FLED THE PLANE USING PARACHUTES'' Mikey yelped, ''WHERE ARE YOU?''

''SAME PLACE I WAS WHEN I FELL ASLEEP'' I yell back, I try to get up but I just fall down again. I flop off the suitcase and hit the ground, dust flys up around me and I choke on it. I sit up and look around myself, the guys are getting closer.

''AH!'' I yelp as the plane jolts to the side and I roll across the floor, I hear the guys hit the ground and roll towards me. I bang into a suitcase and the guys roll into me.

''Found you'' Mikey groans, we all get up and the guys led me up the stairs.

''There are three parachutes left'' Leo nods as he hands two of the to Mike and Raph, he puts his own one on and scoops my up into his arms. I cling to him worriedly. ''GO. GO. GO!''

Mikey goes first then Raph, Leo holds onto me and jumps out the plane after his brothers. I hold my breath as the sair rushes past my ears and i squeeze my eyes shut.

I open my eyes as leo pulls the string, we're pulled up as the parachute shoots out. I look down to see Mikey and Raph are almost on the ground.

''Dude..'' I sigh as I look up at Leo.

''guys you're not used to falling from great heights'' Leo chuckles at me,

''No, I guess I'm not'' I shake my head with a smile, ''Thanks for noticing''

leo lands easily and i roll out of his arms and land on all fours, I feel like kissing the ground.

''I've never been so happy to be on the ground!'' I laugh, I get up and grin at the guys.

''Your face is dirty'' Mikey points out,

''So's yours'' I smirk, it's true. We're all covered in dust.

''Come on guys'' Leo motions for us to follow, ''We gotta go find Bishop''

''But where is he?'' i ask in confusion, The guys stare at me in disbelief then point into the distance. I peer to where they're pointing to see a large building with Bishops's name on it, I blush and chuckle a little. ''Found it''

They chuckled at me and led me towards the building but I can tell we're going to have to camp for the night.

We walk for the whole morning and afternoon, all I want to do is stop but the guys didn't bother to notice. They seemed serious about saving Don, more serious than they were before! They must realise now how much trouble he's in.. I just hope Don's ok..

When it went dark and I began tripping over things the guys decided it would be good to stop and set up camp. I sit on a rock while they pull up a log and get more branches for the fire.

Eventually we have a warm fire, Leo and Raph are sitting on the log while me and Mikey are sitting at their feet. The turtles had brought marshmallows for the fire which we were all enjoying, i want to ask a question.

''Guys.. How old are you?'' I ask as I try to remember they SAINW episode.

''We're 32'' Leo answers,

''32... when did Don go missing?'' I ask,

''six months ago'' Raph growls, I suddenly feel worried. What happened to Donnie? Was he ok? Was he ALIVE?

''Ran'' I look over at Mikey as he looks me over, ''Are you scared?''

''No..'' I frown, ''Just.. worried''

''About what?'' Leo asks with a smile, ''Everything will be fine'' I can see Raph scowl and Leo send him a look, Mikey just looks sad. I think they're pretending to be positive for my sake but I'm not falling for it.

''He better be ok'' I hiss to myself and glare into the fire.

I curl up on the rock while the guys lean against the log, I look over at them to see that they were looking up at the stars with worried yet determined faces. I look down at the rock as they look over, i sigh sadly as I remember my warm comfy bed and close my eyes. I think about the 2K3 turtles and how happy they were in the past, I wonder if it'll ever happen to the 2012 turtles. I don't think I could handle seeing 2012 Mikey looking so grim and.. well... old! I sniff and slowly fall asleep.

''WAKE UP!'' I yelp and fall off the rock to see the guys smirking down at me, ''It's time to go''

''Fuck you guys'' I grumble as I stand up and pull on my backpack.

''Come on Ran'' Mikey grins, I follow the guys towards the building.

It only takes a few hours to reach the wall surrounding the building there's a small hole in the wall but it's not big enough for the turtles.

''I guess we have to take the difficult way in..'' Leo sighs, I shrug and crawl through the hole, ''RAN WAIT!'' He hisses as I stand up.

I look around but there are no cameras that I can see and no soldiers,

''HEY!'' Or so i thought, ''What are you doing here kid?''

I hear the turtles gasp in panic and scramble up the wall, I look at the soldier and pretend I'm confident and that I belong here. I quickly glance up to see the turtles watching me before turning back to the soldier that didn't seem to notice because he was too busy loading his gun and aiming it at my head. A bright light shone from the gun causing me to squint.

''Aye! turn that out, I'm not a threat'' I hiss,

''what?'' he asks in confusion, ''You're not?''

''No I'm not!'' I frown, ''lemme see the gun!'' I grin he pulls away from me.

''NO!'' He yelps as I start for it again.

''Why not?'' I ask sadly,

''Because!'' He stares at me timidly and I realise something. He's young.. maybe a year or two older than me and he's SCOTTISH!

''You're Scottish'' I grin,

''yeah..'' he nods, I can hear the slight accent,

''And you're a Glasweegen..'' I nod happily,

''Huh?'' he asks in confusion,

''you know... a guy from Glasgow'' I smile he shakes his head,

''Why are you speaking in such old slang? We made sure young people didn't do that anymore'' he frowns, ''You need to go back to school''

''Shut up'' I hiss, ''Just take me into the building''

''It's buildinG!'' he growls, ''there's a G''

''WELL WOOP-DE-FUCKIN'-DO!'' I yell, ''STOP CORRECTING ME AND LET'S GO!''

''FINE!'' He yells and follows me to the building.

He stops suddenly while we're walking down one of the white hallways.

''Wait.. why are you here?'' He asks quietly,

''I have my reasons'' I smile slightly, ''So why'd you let me in?''

''Huh?'' He asks as he looks at me in shock,

''Come on.. I know you're not stupid'' I shrug as we begin walking again, ''if you don't wanna tell me then you can tell me this.. Why is a nice guy like you working here?''

''I have to'' The boy shrugs,

''Why?'' I ask with a yawn,

''Bishop has my girlfriend.. I have to work for him until the experiment's done if I want her back'' He explains,

''What experiment?'' I ask suspiciously,

''Bishops's got this weird.. Turtle creature thing.. He's trying to get the turtle to agree to work for him, He's getting my girlfriend to do the torture'' He sighs sadly, ''She didn't want to do it... Poor Kelly''

''POOR KELLY? WHAT ABOUT DONNIE!'' I yelp worriedly, The boy steps back,

''Who's Donnie?'' He asks,

''He's the turtle'' I frown,

''IT HAS A NAME!'' The boy yelps, ''Oh god..''

''Come on, we need to help him!'' i insist,

''no.. My girlfriend.. she'll get hurt'' He backs away from me shaking his pale head, his wild ginger hair covers his freckled face.

''Come on man! Help a Scot out!'' I pout, he growls and shakes his head,

''No! I'm getting you outta here before you get yourself or anyone else into trouble'' He makes his way towards me and I back away,

''N-No.. No! I'm too close.. i have to save my friend!'' I yelp and he jumps towards me, ''I'll never get home!''

He stops and stares at me,

''Y-You'll never get home?'' he frowns,

''I can't leave with out saving my friend first'' I say with determination,

''I'm sorry'' He shakes his head and starts towards me, I turn and run away.

I look over my shoulder to see him following me but I have to get to Donnie, I keep running down the corridor and eventually turn a corner.

I ran straight into Bishop.

''HEY!'' I yelp as I hit the floor and stare up at the man, ''Uh oh..''

''Who is this?'' Bishop asks angrily, ''What is this kid doing here?'' I look over my shoulder to see the ginger boy hiding.

''JOSHUA!'' Bishop snaps, The ginger boy walks up to us calmly but begins to look nervous when four soldiers appear behind the agent.

''Sir'' Josh salutes, ''I was chasing her through the corridor because she's an intruder.. I will remove her''

''No'' Bishop sneers, ''I want to know why she's here first''

''She's here to save the turtle sir'' Josh nods, I face palm angrily and stand up just to be pushed to the floor again by Bishop.

''Oh.. Is she now?'' Bishop smirks at me. ''That's very interesting''

''heh.. heh..'' I chuckle sheepishly as I crawl away slowly, ''H-hey Bishop''

''How do you know my name?'' Bishop asks angrily,

''You're part of the TMNT franchise'' I frown, ''Of course I know you''

''Oh god'' Bishop grimaces, ''You're a fangirl? I thought they'd all died out''

''Shut up and let me save my friend'' I hiss but Bishop glares at me and commands his soldiers to take me away, they start towards me and hold me until Bishop has walked away then they take me a different way.

''Wh-where are you taking me?'' I ask worriedly,

''We're taking you to your friend'' One of the soldiers growl, I look up at the ceiling to see the turtles following us.

''DON'T SAVE ME!'' I mouth urgently, they nod hesitantly and I face forward again.

We walk through a pair of metal doors into a dark room, there are two tables and one of them is occupied by a familiar someone.

''DONNIE!'' I grin, Don raises his head to look at me and frowns,

''Ran?'' He asks confused, He has a dirty white lab coat on and scars can be seen on his limbs and plastron. ''What are you doing here? how are you so young?''

''i came from the past to save you'' I smile.

''Well... you're doing a good job'' Don chuckles slightly, ''It's nice to finally have someone to talk to''

I am pushed onto the table next to Don and strapped down, the soldiers leave me and Don to catch up.

''It's good to see you're alright Donnie'' I smile relieved. He smiles back,

''I wish I could help you get outta here'' He shakes his head slightly, ''Trust you to get yourself into this situation''

''You're brothers will be here in a minute anyway so we can just chill for now'' I nod, the doors bang open and Bishop walks in, ''Or not''

''So... this is the famous Ran?'' He asks with a smile, I frown at him and watch as Josh comes in,

''You're name is Ran?'' Josh asks curiously,

''Yeah'' I smile, ''How do you know my name Bishop?''

''I've met you before... but you didn't look like this'' Bishop shrugs then grins, ''I was told that if I killed you now you'd cease to exist.. you'd be one of those people that just disappear with no trace''

''heh... You worked that out huh?'' I shrug, ''The guys know where I am''

''yes but they're not here are they?'' he sneers as he prepares something at a desk, his back is hiding it from me,

''Good point'' I frown feeling suddenly nervous.

Bishop turns round and he has a large needle in his hand and a manic grin on his face.

''Oh dear..'' I gulp, ''Fuck this!'' I yelp and begin to struggle.

''Now now'' Bishop lays a cold hand on my forehead and I glare at him, I can hear Donnie yelling at him but I don't really listen.

''STOP!'' I blink as three adult turtles run in and take Bishop down, there's a click and Don's next to me and Mike's running back to the fight.

''Come on'' Donnie frees me and drags me away from the table, he picks me up and all four turtles sprint down the corridor.

''WAIT!'' I look over Don's shoulder, only Josh is following us. Tears are streaming down his face.

''STOP!'' I yell, ''PLEASE!'' The turtles shake their heads and carry on, ''PLEASE STOP!'' I yell as Josh falls to his knees,

''KELLY'S DEAD!'' Josh screams, I feel my heart freeze and I stare at the poor guys. ''SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!''

''DONNIE STOP NOW!'' I scream and bite the poor turtle on the shoulder.

''OW!'' Don drops me and rubs his shoulder, Josh runs to me and I hug him.

''I'm so sorry'' I whisper as he growls a little,

''It's your fault'' He mumbles angrily, I pull back and frown at him.

''Excuse me?'' I glare,

''s-sorry'' he mumbles, Don picks me up and we run again. I hear a gun shot and I look over at where Josh was to see him lying on the floor motionless.

''J-JOSHUA!'' I yelp, ''NO!''

The turtles take me out of the building and onto the next plane to New York. We sit in silence until the plane takes off.

I hug my knees to my chest, I look up to see the guys hugging Donnie close to themselves. They were all whispering to him and a small smile creeps onto my face. They stop and look at me, they open their arms so their's room for me to crawl into the middle. I crawl over and take my place in the hug, I close my eyes tightly as they embrace me in the warm circle. I remember seeing Josh's dead body and tears begin to fall, the turtles comfort me until they stop.

''Thank you Ran'' They whisper when we all pull away,

''no problem'' I smile.

The rest of the plane journey is spent telling stories and catching up.

once we've landed we head to the base and Donnie is greeted by a crying April, everything is right again.

''You know Ran'' Leo comes over to me as I stay out the way, ''We're still gonna have to face Shredder''

''Yes but... at least you're a whole team again'' I smile, ''And you guys are going to win''

''Thanks... for everything'' Leo hugs me and I blush.

''Well...'' I sigh and step forward to get everyone's attention. ''I'd better be going''

''Bye Ran'' They all smile, we hug and kiss each other and I turn my attention on the watch.

''Bye guys..'' I wave, ''This is either going to kill the watch, kill me or take me home'' I shrug, ''Wish me luck''

They all wave at me as I press the button, I rise into the air and everything goes black.

I open my eyes and four turtles throw themselves on me.

''RAN!'' They grin, ''YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK! WHAT TOOK YOU?''

I grin and hold them, tears fall from my eyes with happiness.

''it doesn't matter'' I sniff, ''You guys are ok''

''I trust that you managed alright?'' Renet asks with a small smile,

''yeah..'' I sigh relieved,

''You're so dirty'' Mikey frowns,

''Can i go home now?'' i ask,

''Got to come home with us first then you can go home'' Raph chuckles.

''Fine'' i nod a portal appears in front of us.

''Don't take that portal of yours for granted, I'm letting you keep it as long as you don't constantly use it'' Renet warns, I nod and we all go back to the 2003 lair.

''Miss Ran'' Splinter smiles and hugs me, ''I'm so glad you're ok''

''Thanks Master'' I smile, another portal appears and I sigh happily,

''See ya later'' I wave and walk through the portal and I walk into my room, I collapse on the bed in exhaustion.

I lie in silence for a moment then I hear four footsteps come through the portal, I open my tired eyes to see the 2K12 turtles smiling at me.

''Hey'' They say quietly and join me on the bed. I yawn and giggle slightly,

''Miss me much?'' i ask,

''Loads dudette'' Mikey nods, they all cuddle into me and I fall asleep. They wake me as they leave.

''ran'' They begin I look at them,

''We've been really bored with out random chatting'' Leo sighs, I grin, ''So.. we were wondering.. do you wanna make another sometime? you can come to ours or we can come to yours?''

''I'd love that'' I yawn, ''but not now.. maybe a little later in the future when school calms down''

''great'' the guys grin, they leave and I lay my head on my pillow and fall asleep again.

* * *

**Well... that's all I remember.. So yes there will be another Random chatting! Please Review xx**


End file.
